OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) are considered to be the most promising flat panel display devices, and are considered to be the most promising display technologies for flexible display devices. However, the service life of OLED components has constrained the pace of industrialization. When the OLED component is in operation, electrons are injected from the cathode to the transport layer. In order to increase the number of injected carriers and improve the light-emitting efficiency, the cathode of the OLED adopts a material close to the work function of the light-emitting layer to reduce the energy level barrier. However such low work function metals such as magnesium, aluminum, and silver are all active materials that react easily with water and oxygen in the environment to render the device ineffective. In addition, the hole transport layer (HTL) and the electron transport layer (ETL) are easily corroded by water and oxygen, resulting in pixel damage and shortened the service life of the device. Therefore, the packaging technology is particularly important. An effective package prevents moisture and oxygen from immersing, prevents aging of organic materials, and extends the service life of OLED component.